


Your Scars are Beautiful

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Gay Disaster Yasmin Khan, Interfering TARDIS, Kisses, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Making Out, Matchmaker TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Rainforests, Scars, Scents & Smells, Showers, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, TARDIS Rooms, Team TARDIS, The Doctor's TARDIS Helps, The Doctor's TARDIS Knows, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), The TARDIS Ships Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: After a slightly smelly adventure, the TARDIS team head back to the TARDIS for a shower, but the old girl always finds a way to interfere, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. I Smell Like Manky Seaweed!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really fluff but it isn't really smut so I'm not sure what to call it. There's like some nakedness and sweet kisses but nothing too raunchy if you know what I mean. So I rated it teen and up to be on the safe side. (I can't believe I just used the word "raunchy", ugh)
> 
> Thank to everyone who read my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I made another playlist for this one, too listen to whilst reading or on its own if you want to, it's called "Your Scars Are Beautiful- a thasmin fanfic playlist" https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2REn7yfjcWGzf1Nq8nLz0c?si=_eYWp0u8SWaQsBY-C9c8pg
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

"Sorry about that guys!" The Doctor apologized to her fam. "I didn't realize intergalactic squid ink smelt so bad!"

"yeah, yeah" Ryan replied jokingly.

Their clothes were stained with a foul smelling black liquid that had been a consequence of saving a beautiful "space-squid", as Ryan and Graham called it, from some Human hunters in another galaxy, some time far in the future.

"I smell like manky seaweed!" Graham exclaimed, disgruntled and just plain annoyed.

"Yeah, I can't go outside smelling like this, I might bump into Sonya! " Ryan complained, looking very worried.

"Well, it's not the worst thing that could have happened to us" The Doctor said cheerily. "Go and 'ave a shower here, wash the stink off. The TARDIS'll take you all to a bathroom of your liking, won't you old girl?"

Their was a whir of agreement.

Yaz rolled her eyes at Ryan's comment.

"Yeah, you should count yourself lucky" She agreed with The Doctor, smiling slightly.

"Off you go then" The Doctor waved them out of the console room.

"What about you?" Yaz asked The Doctor. "Don't want the smell to stick." she said somewhat slyly.

"Just need to do something with the TARDIS first, I'll grab a shower in a moment"

"K" The woman replied nonchalantly, it wasn't unusual for the Time Lord to put the needs of her precious ship before her own.

The three humans all went different ways in search of one of the TARDIS' many bathrooms.

After a bit of wandering, Yaz stumbled upon a room marked "rainforest bathroom". Sounded plausible, so she pushed open the dark green door into a fresh, modern, semi-outdoor bathroom, with a toilet, sink, a shower and bath. It looked exotic but Yaz was willing to try it knowing she wasn't actually outdoors, although it certainly felt like it, and there was no one there to disturb her. There was a wooden roof above her, supported by strong wooden pillars, and a marble floor beneath her, but no walls, so she could see the extensive, fresh, deep green, exotic plants surrounding her.

Having closed the door, Yaz stripped of her foul smelling clothes and got in the shower. The controls where easy enough to work out, left for hot, right for cold, left for high pressure, right for low pressure. It took her a minute or two to remember she was actually here to wash herself, as she had caught herself lost in marveling at the surrealness of the bathroom. It was like some kind of Heaven. Just enough modernness mixed with just enough nature to become a beautiful blend of Paradise that someone like her could only dream of. The TARDIS was getting good at knowing what has wanted to see.

Suddenly, as Yaz was in the middle of trying to wash off as much of the stench as she could, with some sweet smelling coconut shower gel, the door to the rainforest bathroom opened abruptly. Alarmed, she tried to cover as much of herself as possible.

Frozen in the doorframe, with her eyes closed and face scrunched up in that adorable way it often was, was The Doctor.

"Oh! " The Doctor reacted in a high pitched, panicked voice. "I'll...... Come back later."

Yaz calmed slightly, though her heart was still going 80 miles per hour. She had dreamed of something like this happening for ages, just, not this unexpectedly.

Despite what she said, The Doctor was still stood their, towel in hand, eyes tight shut, waiting for the human to say something, anything.

Okay maybe she should just go for it, Yaz thought. When was she gonna get another opportunity like this to get The Doctor alone. She was pretty sure she felt the same, it was just that neither of them were confident enough to actually do anything about it.

On the other hand, she was stark naked in a rainforest bathroom with warm water running down her back.

Damn it, she thought.

"Wait, Doctor" Yaz said bravely, or more shouted, over the noise of the shower, just as The Doctor was about to leave, embarrassed.

The Time Lord turned slowly back around and warily opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

Yaz relaxed her arms slightly.

"Tell me if this is totally inappropriate, but, could you possibly..... Stay? "

The Doctor opened her other eye and looked at Yaz, making sure she kept her eyes on her face. Not that that was any less or more beautiful than any other part of her body.

"And do what?" The alien asked nervously, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear.

Yaz giggled internally at The Doctor's obliviousness. "Shower with me, please?" She had gained some of her confidence back.

The Doctor didn't know where Yaz was intending to go with this, or rather, how far, but was more than happy to do whatever she wanted.

"Okay," So she reached to take her boots and socks off, leaving them outside the door.

Yaz was so surprised that The Doctor didn't scorn her for being inappropriate or run away as fast as had could elated at the answer she got.

So The Doctor closed the bathroom door behind her and walked anxiously towards the shower, where Yaz had now lowered her arms completely, not hiding anything.

When the Time Lord reached the shower, Yaz held out her hand to help her step in. They both stood under the warm water, The Doctor still fully clothed, but not caring, they were due a good old fashioned machine wash anyway. But suddenly she felt rather overdressed.

As if she had read The Doctor's mind, Yaz's hands reached out and carefully pulled her quirky yellow suspenders of so they hung loose at the Time Lord's hips and then gently peeled off her T-shirt and then her cute, white, Long sleeved T-shirt underneath, to reveal a beautiful lace bra that almost perfectly matched the color of the TARDIS' exterior. At closer examination, Yaz realized that the lace was in patterns of moons and stars. Wow.

She reached round The Doctor's body and eased off the gorgeous bra as well.

The the Time Lord reached to take off her trousers, to save awkwardness and discarded them on the pile of wet clothes beside the shower. Last, she peeled off her her knickers, which matched her bra in the respect that they were TARDIS blue, with yellow cartoon stars scattered on about on them.

Enchanted, The Doctor's delicate fingers reached out to skim the lines of discolored skin on Yaz's hips and stomach. Stretch marks. Her weight had been a bit unstable the last few years, but the doctor didn't know that now, all she knew was that someone's scars are what makes them who they are and that is brilliant. We are all different and that is ace.

"Your scars are beautiful," the Time Lord told her.

Yaz didn't know what to say. The Doctor had gotten her so enchanted over the time they'd known each other, and this time was no different.

"So are yours" Yaz replied finally, and though her perfect skin showed no sign of hardship, she knew, deep down, The Doctor had more scars than she could ever imagine, and though she barely knew any of them, she knew she would love them, because they're what makes The Doctor, The Doctor.

Now The Doctor kneeled, so her head came up to Yaz's belly button, and began to softly kiss each and every one of her stretch marks, giving them all equal love. Her hands rested on Yaz's thighs, with Yaz's hands on top of them; every hot kiss made her stomach swarm with butterflies, but not the nervous kind, the nice kind. The alien worked her way around Yaz's toned stomach and to her right hip.

Then, with a dreamy sigh The Doctor stood back up, and their eyes met. Yaz tucked a loose strand of half-wet hair being the Time Lord's ear and left her hand there to cup The Doctor's face.

It was like something out of a movie, Yaz thought, beautiful setting, beautiful woman, or at least beautiful alien, but somehow that was better, just she didn't fit the movie star criteria.

The two beings moved closer together, almost magnetically, their chests and lips touched, and fireworks went off in Yaz's heart. She embedded the fingers of one hand in the alien's gold-blonde hair and and as one hand rested on the Time Lord's smooth hip. The Doctor did the same, one hand tangled in the Human's dark brown hair, curls dampened in the shower, and one resting on her dark hip, sweet as chocolate.

They finally broke apart, and both laughed, partly of relief, partly the absurdity of it all, and partly of giddiness at what they had just done.

"I think we're pretty clean now," Yaz said still smiling.

"Yeah," The Doctor replied with a small giggle.

And so Yaz turned the pressure dial to the right to stop the water so all that was left was steam, water vapor.

The Doctor stepped out first, this time holding out her hand for the Human to help her out.

Yaz grabbed a towel from a wooden rack next to the bath and The Doctor picked hers up off the floor where she had dropped it in a moment of panic.

"180 bathrooms and the TARDIS takes me to the same one as you!" The Doctor said as if she couldn't believe it, wrapping her deep blue towel around herself.

Yaz didn't say anything, just smiled, thinking the TARDIS might be on to something. She secretly thanked the old time and space ship.

"Let's go to the wardrobe, find some clean clothes" The Doctor suggested.

And so they left the rainforest bathroom in just their towels, though they have to walk far, the TARDIS had Moved the wardrobe room so that it was almost opposite the bathroom.

"Ah! Good old TARDIS" The Time Lord praised her ship.

She led the way into the massive wardrobe room, with spiral staircases leading up to another level, filled with clothes from every different time period imaginable.

The Doctor's signature outfit was already laid out on top of an old wooden wardrobe and she rushed over to it, clutching her towel to her body.

"Ah! Pick whatever you fancy, Yaz" she said as had rushed as fast as she could safely over to the curtain changing rooms in the corner.

"Cool," Yaz replied as she went over to browse the racks upon racks of clothes the TARDIS had to offer.

There was clothes of every colour, size, style, it was amazing. On the first rack she saw, an outfit caught her eye. A pair of yellow jeans, practical and not too bright, with a thin brown belt and a blue, thin denim shirt.

Satisfied with her outfit and not wanting to look further, she took it from the rack and headed to the changing cubicle next to The Doctor's.

Almost as soon as Yaz pulled the curtain closed, The Doctor threw open the curtain to her cubicle with a swish.

"Yaz?"

"In here! Be out in a minute," She called from her cubicle. She had found fresh underwear in a door underneath the seat in the changing cubicle, they matched The Doctor's from earlier except they were purple, and her clothes fit perfectly, hugging her curves and hanging loose in exactly the right places.

"Okay!" The Doctor replied, excited to see what the Human had picked from the endless racks of clothes, usually, people take longer than she did.

"I'm ready!" Yaz said as she opened the curtain, nervous but not sure why.

The Doctor was struck by how Yaz could look beautiful in anything, in just normal clothes. What was more, she'd picked her favorite colour, yellow, such a happy colour, like how Yaz made her feel. Happy.

"What do you think? " Yaz asked, a grin on her face.

"I love it!" The Doctor replied, walking towards Yaz. She placed a hand her denim clad waist and kissed her lightly.

Yaz's heart fluttered again.

"Let's go see if the boys have finished yet" The Time Lord suggested softly.

"Okay" Yaz agreed, slightly breathless after their unexpected kiss.

So the Time Lord took her by the hand and lead her out of the wardrobe room and through various corridors in the TARDIS until they reached the control room again.

Ryan and Graham emerged at almost exactly the same time as they did. Graham had a grin on his face, like a child who had just been to a sweet shop.

"wahey! That shower had so many settings, I didn't know what to do with me self!" Graham exclaimed.

"Steady on, Grandad" Ryan said with a laugh.

They hadn't even noticed that Yaz and The Doctor were still holding hands as they stepped up into the main area of the console room, or the loving look they gave each other when The Doctor said

"So, where to next?"


	2. You Were Just too Good to Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and The Doctor figure out exactly what happened in the shower earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked the last chapter. This chapter is just cute fluff, so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> There's two more Jodie references in this chapter, comment if you spot them, although maybe I'm just too obsessed with Jodie Whittaker and nobody else remembers everything she says! 😅

"Doctor, I think we should just chill for a bit, you know." Yaz advised her, letting go of The Doctor's hand before the boys saw.

"Yeah, its getting late, we don't all run on zero battery like you Doc." Graham remarked.

"Yeah, good idea, let's watch a film" Ryan suggested.

"Alright! What do wanna watch?" The Doctor asked them.

They ended up watching The Goonies, one of Yaz's favorites when she was a kid. The Doctor remarked on how fun the bit where they're going down the tunnel-slide, into the pirate ship water, looked.

Near the middle of the film, Yaz tentatively rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder and they held hands the whole time, under the blanket they were sharing.

They were watching the film in a cozy room decked out with two sofas, and a few cupboards full of soft blankets and pillows, created especially for nights like these.

The film finished and Graham gave a yawn.

"I'm knackered, I think it's my bed time." Graham told them, getting up with a heave.

"Me too." Ryan agreed.

"'Night" said Yaz.

"'Night you two," The Doctor added.

"G'night " Ryan said

"Now don't you two kids be up too long, you hear me?" Graham joked before he left the room after Ryan.

Now that they were alone, Yaz gave a tired sigh and looked at The Doctor.

"Hey, Yaz?"

"Mmm?"

"You know, in the shower, earlier? What was that? I'm not very good at this sort of thing nowadays." The Time Lord asked looking down at her lap, embarrassed.

Taken slightly aback by the question, Yaz answered,

"Um, I don't know, it was anything you want it to be." Not wanting to force The Doctor into anything she didn't want to do.

"Well, I hope it was something because....... I like you Yaz, and I really like kissing you."

"I like you too, Doctor, a lot." Then she rested her head on The Doctor's chest. Breathing in her sweet smell of coconut and custard creams.

The Doctor put her arm around the Human, and they sat there, not saying anything, in sweet silence, for a few minutes. Then Yaz said,

"I better get off to bed too, you wanna come?" Still nervous at saying the last bit.

"Nah, I've got some tinkering to do with the TARDIS, plus, us Time Lords don't need as much sleep as you Humans."

"Okay, 'night." Yaz left the room slightly crestfallen.

She walked through the TARDIS' maze of corridors until she found her bedroom, the TARDIS had made it closer than it usually was, she knew Yaz was tired.

Yaz got into some pyjamas from the chest of draws opposite her bed that the ship had provided for her, again, knowing exactly what she wanted, even if she didn't know she wanted it, and went straight to bed. The pyjamas she had chosen were royal blue, silky shorts, and a top of the same colour, bordering on being cropped, but not quite.

Though she was tired, she still lay awake for a while, not able to get to sleep, thinking of the Doctor and everything that happened today, until there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Yaz mumbled sleepily, sitting up in bed, though excitement coursed through her, knowing it could only be The Doctor.

"I changed my mind, can I sleep with you?" The Doctor asked, then realizing it sounded inappropriate, she added, "Not like, sleep with you, sleep with you.... just sleep with you."

"Yeah, course," She answered, smiling at The Doctor. "come on," she peeled back the duvet so there was space for the doctor to get in on her left side.

The Doctor was wearing a matching pyjama set of a button up shirt and trousers, made out of a dark blue flannel-like material, patterned with stars and planets and moons.

"Thanks,"

"Hey, I was the one who asked you, remember. Cute pyjamas." The Doctor blushed at Yaz's compliment.

The Time Lord got in Yaz's bed and lay down next to her, blonde hair fanning out on the pillow, smiling. Yaz lay down on her side and The Doctor put her arm around her and snuggled into her back. To be honest, she was tired, despite not showing it, she hadn't slept for some time.

Yaz felt safe in her arms, like nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as she was here, with The Doctor.

The alien murmured something into Yaz's back.

"I told myself I wouldn't fall in love again, but you were just too good to resist. Humans are my weak spot."

"You're in love with me?" Yaz's heart beat faster, she hoped The Doctor wouldn't notice.

"Don't sound so surprised" The Doctor told her, stroking the hair above Yaz's temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was to your liking, since this is my most popular fic. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought in the comments, it would mean a lot.
> 
> If you want to, leave your thasmin prompts for me in the comments and I will gift the finished work to you. 
> 
> There might be a little epilogue to this, so subscribe if you wanna see that.


	3. Epilogue

Yaz woke up in The Doctor's arms as beautiful false orange sunlight, that the TARDIS had created, creeped into the dark room through a false window. She was safe and warm and the most at home she had ever felt. The Doctor was still asleep, looking peaceful and ethereal and delicate and vulnerable in her sleeping state, hair fanned out across the pillow. It was magical. Everything Yaz had ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far and for reading at all, it means a lot. 
> 
> Please comment what you thought if you liked it. 
> 
> Also, comment if you spotted the Jodie quotes, if you know you know, although I feel like it stuck out a little bit, and kudos to you too. :)
> 
> I had an idea which I thought might be fun if anyone wants to participate. Because I'm slowly running out of ideas for fanfics, (I haven't run out completely yet but I might soon! ) I thought that if you wanted to, you could leave a thasmin prompt or a thasmin storyline you would like to see in the comments and I could choose a few I like and write them and gift the finished work to the you. :) just an idea, don't feel pressured, but if you like my writing and want to do it, it would be amazing to get some prompts.
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
